Hot Christmas and a Summer Sonata
by kazukarin
Summary: Is finally summer vacation and everyone is up for the holiday spirit, why u ask? well dear ol lovable hotaru just decided summer was the best idea for a christmas ball. NxM summary sucks please read on


**A/N:** This is a fic for G.A.S.S. (Gakuen Alice Secret Santa) I had to work with Humor/Fluff and no specific pairings were asked

**Disclaimer:** Even if today is december 25 2009 and I told Santa he could have a few drinks with me so he could get drunk...HE STILL DIDNT GAVE ME G.A.!!! so yeah...

**This is Dedicated** to my Secret Santa: **Tainted Roze**

lolz even today writing the disclaimer i put u on edge wondering who had u and u talked to her all the time *winks*

**LOVE YA PARI!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! **

I really hope u like it .

* * *

It was summer; Bright, with Clear Blue skies, the sun shining, the light blinding you, The hot weather suffocating you, The clothes sticking to you, Walking to class while the morning sun stared at you. In other words? I hate summer… with capital letters in the HATE part.

What so cool about it anyway? You get hot, sweaty, moody (really, who doesn't with the freaking weather) and so damn lazy!!

Now winter. That's something else! To start with snow!! I love snow!! It's so fluffy and white (my favorite color!) and the snowflakes each with their own design, falling crystals, it's just so great! Then it's not hot, it's cold, you don't get all sticky with sweat, yes you get cold but you can handle that with extra clothing and some fire. Oh, you can also play with the snow, enjoy your time with your friends and have snow fights! Make a snowman with your brother or sister or whatever. But the best of all IS CHRISTMAS!!!! Yes you can see I have a thing for winter…I was born then so that's also special. I have to say everyone loves winter because of me. There is absolutely no other rea- "OWWW!!!!"

I looked up to find the source of my pain, putting my pencil down I stared *cough*glare*cough* at the criminal. "Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" I hissed

Hotaru looked at me with emotionless face "What are you glaring at?"

I sighed annoyed at her. She always had a weird method to getting someone's attention. "Why did you hit me? I was in the climax of my essay!!"

Hotaru stared at me "That is no essay"

I huffed at her as I re-read what I wrote not understanding what she meant "Everything is fine!"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow almost unnoticed by me, and looked back at my paper "First of all the subject is about why you like summer, not why you hate it and prefer winter. Second of all this is all so messed up, you start talking about the weather then the feel you have with it and finally you hate it. Third of all you got off track writing about winter, not that you were doing well either way, and why is your birthday mentioned here? Everyone likes winter because of it? What were you thinking?"

I stared wide eyed at Hotaru. Her black hair reached her shoulders and her bangs were longer than the length of her hair. Amethyst eyes stared annoyed at me while I just gaped at her. This is the first time I hear so much from her!!! So I did the only thing that came to my mind "wow…" lame I know but I didn't have anything to say. I guess from the look on her face she thought I was dumber than she thought. That's ok with me, I'm amazed at how much having a boyfriend can change someone's personality…I looked besides me ignoring the sleeping jerk and grinned widely at Ruka.

Ruka smiled slightly at me, he's probably confused by me but I was thankful, I really am even if I had a small crush on prince charming he is a nice guy and I knew somehow he could change Hotaru for good.

"Owww!!!! Why, do you keep hitting me!?!?" I winced as I felt a small bump on the left side of my head.

"You ignored me, stared stupidly at me, and then smiled at my boyfriend. What were you thinking?"

I looked at her confused then smiled. They don't read your mind Mikan, only Koko does. I looked at Koko to see him nodding and smirking at me, with a small wink I looked back at Hotaru "I was just thinking how…" If I tell her what I think she will get mad and I will probably get a new bruise "…smart you are Hotaru!" I finished lamely at her as I pushed my chair a little farther from her.

She narrowed her eyes at me with a dark expression on her face, as I chuckled nervously at her I looked at Ruka pleading for his help and thank god he understands those indirect messages.

He stood up and hugged her getting her attention off of me. Now when that started to happen I got annoyed at how fast he could get her attention, but now? I'm kind of cool with it, and when the situation calls it (like it just did) it can be quite helpful. I didn't want to waste the final day of school on the infirmary with a lot of new bruises…that happened last summer break not this one.

"Ok class, hand over your essay and you can leave!" I snapped my head to the front of the class. I totally forgot we were still in class. I looked at my half-done crappy essay and at the front of the class where students were giving their papers and walking out to the two-month summer vacation.

I sat on my chair and re-read my paper. I furrowed my eyebrows as I read and re-read what I wrote. No wonder Hotaru said so much. THIS IS A DISASTER!!! This was supposed to be my final English report! I'm dead!!!!

I sighed as I waited for everyone to walk out, thinking of a possible solution for my not so little problem. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on what to say. Come on Mikan! You are not THAT dumb!

"Mikan?" Crap…

I opened my eyes slowly, a small smile on my face "Naru!"

I blinked a few times with my smile still in place "I have a little problem here"

He frowned at me and I knew I was in deep trouble "well you see, I was writing the essay and then Hotaru interrupted me and I lost all my concentration and I didn't get to finish it. Also I got side-tracked on it so…" I sighed and gave him the paper without looking at him.

I heard him 'hmmm' and 'tsk' before I heard nothing and decided to look at him. He was already staring at me weirdly. "Uh…"

"Just let her be Naru this girl can't get more idiotic." I frowned as I looked beside me. Natsume was still sleeping or at least he had his manga on his face with his legs on top of his desk like always. One would think that after six years of the same he would grow up, well whoever thought that was wrong.

"Now, now Natsume don't be so mean to Mikan" Narumi said to him playfully with a cute girly smile on his face. Natsume paled at the sight and looked the other way. I stifled a laugh. It was so hilarious when Narumi did that.

"Now Mikan," I gulped as he looked at me with an amused face "I read your 'essay' and I'm quite surprise that you hate summer so much…" I smiled at him. "But you had to write about, what you like the most about summer" I sighed and frown thinking of something I might like. I can't say vacation because we don't get vacations on summer always, the hot I hate, the sun annoys me, the wind is dry, and the water is too hot. I keep getting to the hot part…

I looked at Natsume and smirk "Hey Natsume!"He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What do you like about summer?"

Natsume stared at me. He then stood up, shook his head and smirked at me. "That's for me to know and for you to find out"

I frowned at him "that line is so movie like…so cliché…how lame"

He shrugged "We got cable last night. There were good movies on HBO."

I gape at him "JERK!!!"

"Why?" he asked startled.

I pouted "'cause I say so!"

He raised an eyebrow at me "Idiot…" putting his hands on his pocket he walked out.

I stock my tongue out at him and frowned glaring at the floor forgetting that Narumi just saw all that and was grinning like a maniac. Creepy….

"Mikan" I jumped startled and looked at him "uh…sorry about that…"

He smirked at me "I want you to do me a small project about what you did during this summer and what you liked the most, you will include dates of the activities, pictures and facts of what happened." I looked at him wide eyed "Are you for real!?!?!?" He raised an eyebrow, "You either do that or I grade you with this." he shoved the paper in my hands "You pick." I frowned, damn…homework in summer, another new thing to hate about summer.

I took the paper and sighed walking to the door. I threw the paper in the trash and walked out leaving a grinning Narumi behind me. I sulked all the way to my room. Way to start summer, last year with bruises and this year with long term homework, just peachy.

I sighed boringly as I switched the channels on my TV. Last summer everyone on the high school division was allowed to get a TV, but they could only use it on certain times. Like in school days only from 7-9 pm, weekends it was Friday after 4 pm Saturday whole day and Sunday until 9 pm and when we had break we had it all the time and the school added movie channels. I thought it was suppose to be added today I guess they did it last night when everyone was sleeping, except the jerk that is.

I got into HBO and started watching The Mist, awesome movie! I hate the ending, but the plot is so interesting, even if my friends don't believe I think other dimensions do exist. Maybe we, Alices, were born in another dimension and somehow came here or our ancestors or something. I shrugged as I ate some popcorn I had stolen from Natsume's room.

The movie was almost at the ending when a tap on my window made me look away from the misty scene and focus on a small bird that was taping on my window like his life depended on it. I stood up from my bed and opened the window to the bird; he flied in dropping something on my bed and flew out. I frowned and shrugged, must be Ruka's doing.

I walked over to my bed and took the small paper the bird dropped and opened it. Ignoring the screams from the movie I frown at the paper.

'_Idiot we're having a party tomorrow, I need your __help__ on something_

_Come to my lab a.s.a.p. oh, and bring Hyuuga with you Ruka wants to talk to him_

_Hotaru.'_

I sighed as I read the paper once again. 'A party? What is she thinking!?' I groaned mentally and stared at myself in the mirror. I had my black and orange pajamas on and I didn't feel like changing so I took my flip flops, tied my waist long hair in a messy bun, and walked out of my room after turning everything off. I didn't mind anyway, I hate how that movie ends.

I reached Natsume's room a few minutes later; I didn't bother knocking since he wouldn't answer either way. Opening the door and walked in, closing it after I entered. I walked to his room and noticed his bathroom door was opened, with steam coming out. I blushed and turned around, clearing my throat I told him I was here and I would be in his bed. I walked a few steps ahead hearing the bathroom door close in a rather harsh way and smirked. Poor guy must be embarrassed… I shook my head as I jumped on his bed. I always liked how Natsume smelled. I'm not a stalker mind you but he had this unique pine and minty smell mixed with smoke that I simply loved. Not that he knew about it, and he also didn't know that I stole one of his pillows, when he was away in a mission, and exchange it with one of mine. At least I hope he didn't notice. He didn't mention it so I guess he didn't. I chuckled to myself as I buried myself deeper into the pillow waiting for the good smelling idiot to come out.

I sighed annoyed when I noticed I was coming and going from this world. I should just sit and stay away from his pillow. I sat on bed and yawned looking at the bathroom door that was now opened. Wasn't that door closed? I stared at the door for a while longer. I am sure he threw the door when I came here…

"Are you waiting for me to walk out naked or something?" I jumped scared out of my wits and turned to my right to see Natsume all dressed up and staring at me with a smirk.

"When did you finish? Why, didn't you tell me!?" I glared at him as he chuckled. HE CHUCKLED!!!

"You were muttering something about soft pillows and smell nice and then you started snoring so I didn't bother you." I blushed as I looked the other way.

I'm sure he was about to say something else, but I cut him off. "Hotaru sent me a message telling me Ruka wants to talk to you, so hurry up." I stood up and walked out of his room and into the hallways as fast as I could.

I reached Hotaru's lab in record time. Not that I was running away from Natsume. I was not embarrassed by what I did, nor was I flushed on how sexy he was, and I truly wasn't amazed at how hot he looks when he chuckles or smile for that matter. Nope, if someone tells you that they are so wrong. Who would care about anything like that?

I gulped air as fast as I could. If I didn't care then why was I in such a rush to get away? Argh! Forget it! Hotaru is waiting for me, better hurry.

I entered Hotaru's lab to find the whole gang talking about decorations, food, and money. I stared at everyone and looked around to see if Hotaru was here. I spotted her entering after me with both Ruka and Natsume.

I walked over to the other corner of the lab while everyone stopped talking when they noticed Hotaru.

Hotaru looked around for a moment until her eyes saw me. I nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

"Well I'm sure everyone knows why you are here, am I right?" Hotaru looked at everyone who nodded except Natsume and I.

"Ok then this saves us time, Ruka." Hotaru nodded to Ruka

Ruka then cleared his throat "It will be a Christmas theme ball, it won't be as magnificent as the last one since we are the ones in charge and there is a entry fee. It will be 20 rabbits each person, 50 rabbits a couple and a 100 rabbits if that couple wants V.I.P. benefits"

I raised an eyebrow V.I.P.? "Wait, what do you mean V.I.P. benefits?"

Hotaru answered this one staring at me with an evil smirk "They are paying for tables, pictures of the couple, and personnel at their disposition."

I gaped at her, "but…isn't there personal at everyone's disposition?"

Hotaru's smirk grew a little "They are also paying for snacks and privacy. They get a few other benefits."

I nodded slowly not really understanding, but keeping my mouth shut.

Ruka smiled at everyone and took a paper from his back pocket "Ok so Hotaru and me decided what each of you would be doing, I hope everyone likes what each have to do."

Everyone nodded again and Ruka started reading what everyone would do. It ended up three groups of three. I was in the decorating team with Anna and Permy; we were the ones in charge of making everything look like it was Christmas. I was so excited! Just as Ruka finished giving instructions we all rushed out so we could do decorating shopping.

When we reached Central Town the girls had told me the reason for the party and all the details I didn't get. It turns out the party was planned by Hotaru so she could win money, she told everyone was for a new invention, but we all know the academy gives everything she needs. She probably has something up her sleeve or at least that was what Sumire told me. The ball will be done in the high school division in two weeks. That gives them twelve days to make the place awesome, cooperate with the other teams, and buy their own stuff for the party.

"Ok then girls we have to split up." Sumire suddenly said.

Anna and I both stared at her. "Think about it." she started "We have to do Christmas decoration in the middle of summer. We probably have to order stuff from outside and in one day we can't do it. If we split up we might get half the stores in central town and tomorrow we take the rest do a plan on what we have and planned how to put it while it gets here."

It was logical and she was right. It was the perfect plan, and Sumire was the mastermind behind it, unbelievable. "Wow, you are right Sumire. Then why don't we split by section? Anna can take the south section, I take the west and you take the east. Tomorrow we can take the main plaza and central section."

Anna and Permy both nodded smiling. "That's a plan, girls remember to make a list of what you order and what each store had in storage." Anna said before walking away. I winked at Permy and walked away to my own part of the mission, winter summer, here I come!

"IM DYING!!!!!!!" I said as I reached my bedroom and let myself fall to the bed. Gravity, I hate you, sun DIE!!! WEATHER COOL OFF!!

"Come on Mikan! It wasn't **that** bad!" Anna said as she walked into my room with a smirking Sumire behind her.

"The key of that sentence THAT! It was freaking hot! I WAS MELTING!!!! Then I felt so heavy and I wasn't halfway done! Why did the a/c of the stores had to get damaged in summer!!! At least we have our own working." I sighed happily as I breathed in the cold synthetic air that surrounded my room. "So much better…"

Sumire rolled her eyes "Don't be such a drama queen that is my job after all." I looked at her and grinned "You love summer Permy. What is that line you use? 'Summer time brings summer boys and summer boys give a nice summer-"

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation as Hotaru stood in the doorway staring at us. "Hotaru! Come in!" I stood from bed and walked over to her only to be pushed aside.

I sighed as I followed her and sat on the floor near her. "What brings you here?"

She raised an eyebrow "Can't I come visit my friend?"

I stared at her for a few minutes "So…what brings you here?

Hotaru rolled her eyes, which was way out of character, but I'm getting used to the idea. "I want to know what you girls did about the decoration."

Sumire and Anna looked at me. I had been in such a rush with all the heat and annoyance I didn't talk to them. Clearing my throat I took a small notebook I had and read over the notes I had to them. After I finished Anna read hers then Sumire read hers. In the end we had to order everything we needed and it would come in a week in other words. WE ARE SO DEAD!

Hotaru didn't comment on anything and just told us to not ruin anything, after that she left.

I jumped on my bed once again this time I was crossed over it with my head upside down looking at both girls. We agree that tomorrow since so little stores were left, Anna and Sumire walked faster than I thought. Only Sumire would go while Anna comes over and we decide what we can do with the decoration. We also decided that after Sumire comes we would head to where the ball will be done and know how much stuff we will need.

It's been two days since we placed all the orders we needed and now we were asked to help the other groups. Anna went with Nonoko and Yuu so she could help with recipes. I still wonder why they didn't add her in the cooking team, she having the cooking Alice and all. Sumire went over to Koko, Tsubasa and Hayate; they were in charge of the sound system. I went over to Mochu, Kitsuneme, and Tono, but they said they didn't need help. I was left with nothing to do and since Hotaru wasn't around I took a camera and took a few pictures. I still had to do that damn project Narumi asked for.

After I was done taking pictures of everything I snuck out and headed to the dorms. There had been a small tour around Tokyo for students who wanted to get out of the academy so the school was almost empty.

I didn't have any trouble reaching for the dorms and the robot was in the kitchen so no one noticed I was there. It was actually pretty peaceful when no one was here. I reached my room and put the camera in a mini printer Hotaru had given me. After I had all the pictures, I started writing and describing everything that came to my mind. I even said when Yuu was trying to cook strawberry pudding and it ended exploding making Misaki and Nonoko to clean his mess while he laid in the floor fainted.

I sighed as I finished writing and stretched like a cat. It feels so good when I do that, all my bones just feel in place, and the popping sound they make just makes me shiver. "If you do that often your bones will break." I let out a scream as I turned around in my chair and fell to the floor.

I groaned as I glared through my bangs at the smirking face of Natsume. "Would you stop scaring me!!? You have done that so much lately it makes me sick!" I stood up and walked over to the mirror so he wouldn't see my blushing face. Stupid moron appearing here with such a tight shirt and short jeans, who does he thinks he is?! "The king of something!?"

"Actually I'm not a king yet"

I widen my eyes and frowned at the mirror. Me and my big mouth, why can't I think in my head only?

"Because you are an idiot and you want to know what I think of your thoughts because you love me so much." he said sounding bored and sarcastic at the same time. I still wonder how he can sound like that at the same time….I stared at him as he jumped on my bed and turned the TV on.

I glared at him "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be working on something?"

He rose his eyebrow at me "I could say the same for you. Imagine my surprise when I was on my way to my room and heard a psycho talking about strawberry pudding and explosions."

I rolled my eyes and sat beside him "Oh, please." I stared at the TV while he kept changing channels.

"Oh!! That's a good movie!!" I took the control from him ignoring the glare he sent me and turned the channel back to HBO. I think we both had a thing for that channel, but there was a marathon of Jurassic Park!!! I love those movies!!!

I looked at Natsume "Can we see that?"

Natsume rose an eyebrow at me "You want me to see it with you?"

I stared at him confused "Of course, you are here for a reason right? Why not watch a movie with me?"

He just shrugged and took out a manga. The movie would start in ten minutes. We need popcorn… I looked at Natsume; he was out of this world and into the manga world so I think I have five minutes…

"Natsume, you want some popcorn?" I asked as I stood up and walked out of the room not waiting for his reply as I sneaked to the kitchen and took a few popcorn bags along with a few soda cans and candy bars that were hidden from kids.

I usually stole them from Natsume but something is telling me not do that today. I shrugged, I learned to follow my instincts a few years ago and they never lie.

I entered my room to find Natsume had taken refuge in my bed with my pillow. It's funny, he actually took MY pillow not HIS/MINE and that was the farthest too…that makes me wonder if he knows I took that pillow…

Walking to the small kitchen I had, I put the popcorn on the microwave. While it cooked, I would prepare the soda and candy.

After some minutes I walked out of the kitchen and into my bed just in time to miss the beginning of the story.

I can say it was quiet fun watching movies with Natsume. He would comment on some parts, say what he liked, what he hated, why he hated it and how fake some things looked. I agreed with him in some parts, on other parts though we had discussions that ended up with both of us needing a new bowl of popcorn.

All in all we had a lot of fun. And we ended up having a sleepover since I didn't mind it, but he fell asleep in the middle of the last movie. I just covered him up and took a space besides him following him to dreamland.

I groaned lowly as someone shook my sleep away. "Five more minutes." I said and I heard an annoyed familiar voice but it sounded so distant.

"If you don't wake up, I'll throw water at you. I'm not joking." I open my eyes a little to see some blurry black haired thing. I yawned and blinked a few times. Looking back at me with an annoyed expression was Natsume, looking as sexy as ever. "Huh?" was my intelligent reply as I noticed he had said something.

He sighed "I said why you didn't wake me? I could had left."

I yawned once more and turned to the other side "You didn't bother me besides; you looked tired I would have felt bad if I had woken you up. The bed is big enough for two, it's ok." I turned back at him. I saw just in time the small grateful smile he sent, but didn't say anything "Did you sleep well?"

H e looked to the other side. I grinned at his face "Why blush? It would be worse to say you slept well with a guy don't you think?"

Natsume glared at me, but didn't say anything. "Why did you wake up?"

He looked at me "I was confused…I mean I always wake up early and then just go back to sleep but I didn't remember going to sleep so…"

I glared at him "You mean to say you woke me up 'cause you were confused?!"

He nodded with a small smirk "I also was wondering, who was the guy you kept talking about in your sleep…"

I looked at him with wide eyes "…guy?" He nodded and I narrowed my eyes "What did I say?"

He shrugged and stood up. "I'm leaving, you should get ready there is only a few days left for that thing Imai has planned."

I groaned "I want to sleep!!"

"Mikan!! Finally you come! The stuff for the party has arrived so let's get to work!" Anna said as I entered the ball room.

I nodded and looked around "Where is Sumire?"

She shrugged "Haven't seen her."

"Ok then, can you tell the rest that we will be starting decorating soon. I will take charge of the merchandise while you come get me." Anna nodded and ran off.

I sighed and prayed the gods that everything would work out.

And maybe the gods did hear my prayer. The ball had ended spectacular. The ceiling had a delicate touch and with a special device I found and adding Yuu's Alice stone it looked like it was actually snowing inside the room. The floors were a shining cream color with a few stones here and there. The decoration was ruby and emerald with a bit of diamond in everything. The center of everything though was the biggest tree we could find, it was transported specially from the other side of the world, making it magnificent and quite rare. I'm quite proud of our hard work, and it actually paid off when all the guests that started entering and gasping at the work we did.

All teams were dressed in green, red, or white. Sumire had a dark green dress with amber stones as belts and a gold necklace with high heels. Anna had a very simple red dress with diamonds on each side of the dress and in the back, she had white sandals. As for me I had a white dress that had an Egypt style to it, at least that was what Anna said, with rubies circling it in a very unnatural way. I had white sandals and a red bracelet along with the necklace Natsume had given me.

We looked so different. Each team had the three colors I have to say though, Koko and white are simply not good. When he came with a white Tuxedo he and Tsubasa had to change because, green simply wasn't Tsubasa's color and white was to clean for Koko.

Misaki and Nonoko looked beautiful in their red and white dress. The same I can say for the rest of the gang. The only person I haven't seen was Natsume. Ruka had a white tuxedo but he had blue in it. Hotaru on other hand had a dress like mine but hers had amethyst stones and the white had a lilac touch to it.

The party had started a while ago and I hadn't seen Natsume yet. It was quiet depressing. I wanted to know what he thought of our hard work since I never did see him here.

I walked to the entrance and asked Ruka about him. He said he hasn't seen him enter so he must be at the dorms still.

I nodded and walked out of the party and in the direction of the dorms. On my way there I decided to take a slight detour. I didn't know why but something was telling me to go there.

I sighed happily as I took a deep breath. A day like this I was planning to look after Hotaru wasn't it. It's been so long since I came here.

I reached my destination to smile at the scene. I was right there a few feet from me sat Natsume. His hair, playing softly with the hot dry wind. How can he stay here with this heat? Isn't his alice enough? He also has to bath in heat. Unbelievable. But…he looked so thoughtful staring at the sky like that.

I walked over to him. "Natsume?" He snapped out of his trance and stared at me confused for a moment.

"Mikan?"

I smiled "Why are you here?"

He stared at me for a while "The sky…"

I stared at him a little longer and then looked up at the sky. "What about it?"

He looked at me "Don't you see?"

"What am I suppose to see?"

He gave smirk at me "Follow me." I stared at him as he stood up and walked away. I shrugged and followed him.

He walked me up a hill just as the sun was setting. I was amazed, I had never watched the twilight before, it was simply breathe taking. I smiled as the last lights shone on us, I looked at him, and the light was playing with his face making him look so lively, so handsome, and so more mature than normal. It was scary but beautiful. I didn't notice I was staring at him for so long until he winked at me.

I blushed and looked at the sky. The sun had already set and sky had turned a dark blue to black color. The stars were shining and the moon was in its full phase; simply beautiful.

He looked at me with a small smile playing on his face. "Did you understand it?"

I looked confused at him "huh?"

He shook his head "Don't you ever listen, polka"

"I'm lost"

"You have to listen to it, if you don't you won't understand"

I looked confused at him but closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Relax and let them talk to you." I heard him whispered. I frowned, I couldn't hear anything, I try concentrating on the wind, the sound of water running, the leaves of the trees. I couldn't understand at all, and then I heard it, it was a soft lullaby but if you didn't listen you wouldn't be able to catch it. It was nature's own orchestra. The summer sonata; I smiled as I listened intently to it, something in it made me want to cry. I opened my eyes to see Natsume's red eyes staring at me with a soft look.

"What are they saying?" I whispered.

He put his forehead with mine "What do you want it to say?"

I giggled. I hugged him and look up at the stars "Thanks for showing this to me Natsume." I whispered to him. I mentally sighed, how this guy made me feel, sometimes it bothers me but right now, I could care less.

"You have to see what I see, imagine yourself touching the stars. The time stops as you reach up, like your dream you keep reaching forward never giving up." Natsume murmured softly to me as I looked at the sky with extended hands and a smile on my face.

"Can you see it?"

I woke up the next morning refreshed and quite confused. I didn't remember coming to the dorms… I stretch and noticed I was in my party clothes still. Ew that is so not hygienic. I went to my bathroom and stayed there for an hour thinking how the hell I came back.

I remember I was looking for Natsume. 'Oh…OH!!! WAIT!! I remember!!! He took me to that hill…he was so sweet… I didn't know he could be such a softy…' I smiled at the thought. I wouldn't mind having that guy with me again. I still like the rough one but the soft side can out win him. Maybe is because I'm not use to him yet. I am confusing myself with such foolish thoughts. I might have ever dreamed it. I mean I was on my way to the dorms. Maybe I dreamt I walked to our Sakura tree and found him there with that peaceful face.

I shook my head as I dried myself up. There is simply no way that would have happen. I sighed sadly. It is a good dream I should think more about it…

I finished dressing myself. I'm sure Hotaru will kill me for missing the Christmas ball…not that it was my fault for starters I can always blame Natsume even if it was a dream.

I smirked. Yes that is what I'm going to do. Prepare to die Natsume. I put my shoes on and walked to the entrance of my room. I feel I'm missing something…oh well…

I opened my door

And there he stood

Hands in his jean pocket

Black hair all messy

Tight red shirt with no sleeves

And red eyes, his eyes, staring at the floor.

I was totally caught off guard "Natsume…?"

Slowly red eyes clash with brown eyes as he looked at me. Everything was say in a simple look.

With a light smile on his face, he walked closer to me and I couldn't feel happier.

"Mikan"

* * *

Yes didnt like the ending, yes had a lot of trouble doing it, No dont think it has humor but still i couldnt come up with anything else unless i wanted it extremely random and by then it would turn into a crack fic lolz

so did you like it? I hope you all did...I want 2 wish to everyone a very merry christmas! dont eat much but do eat a lot lolz and if i dont upload bfore new year HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


End file.
